


a buried and a burning flame

by superiordimensions



Series: yet familiar [2]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, And Filthy, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, No Beta, Oops, Praise Kink, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, all errors are my own, force sensitive din? its likelier than you think, playing fast and loose with canon here my loves, they are both switches prove me wrong, this is so incredibly sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superiordimensions/pseuds/superiordimensions
Summary: Luke would never have thought that one day he would pulling the ruler of his ancient enemy down into his bed. Then again, Luke never thought he would find himself this completely and utterly happy.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Series: yet familiar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189634
Comments: 15
Kudos: 170





	a buried and a burning flame

**Author's Note:**

> hello! back again with part two because I couldn't move on from this story and you were all so kind! This can be read as a stand-alone story but if you want some angst then start with part 1. 
> 
> thank you again for all being so kind, please enjoy!

Several weeks had slipped by since that perfect moment in the field.

Din had to leave, begrudgingly, soon after due to a message from Cara asking for help in some planned mission against some lingering Imp presence. He had come back tired, bruised, and desperate to see his family. Late that night, Luke’s brow had furrowed against the marks that littered Din’s skin. He ran gentle hands along the golden expanse of Din’s back, carefully tracing the strong lines of aching muscle. Luke found himself humming absent-mindedly as he went. Muscles gradually lost their tension beneath his touch and he heard gentle breaths emerge from where Din had buried his face into a pillow. Quiet moments passed before Luke leaned across and blew out the oil lamp.

They were able to focus on Grogu’s training for a brief day or so before Luke felt a strange pull in the Force that led him to a far reach of the galaxy. He sighed and told Artoo to prepare his ship. His heart clenched when he said goodbye to the child, kneeling down to run metal fingers gently along a green ear. A small, sad coo came from Grogu, his deep black eyes flitting over Luke’s face. Through their bond, soft and new as it was, Luke felt the warm pulse of love from the child bloom in his mind. He made sure to push his own feelings outwards in return.

_I will miss you. Be safe. I will be back soon._

He smiled softly at the child again before turning to Din. In his head, Luke knew that Jedi were not allowed to form the types of bonds he had made with his Mandalorian and the child. However, he couldn’t find it in him to care when he felt the soft leather of Din’s glove brush against his cheek and up into his hair. The words Obi-Wan had spoken to him years ago of _isolation, safety, defence_ faded, overtaken by the burst of trust and affection that flooded Luke’s entire being at Din’s touch. He was pulled in quickly and wrapped up in beskar-clad arms and he immediately hugged back. If the grip he had on Din’s cape was bordering on desperate, neither of them brought it up.

Their lips found each other. Almost harshly. Luke ached to say goodbye again. This was still so new and the universe seemed to be determined to pull them apart already. Din must have felt the same as he tightened his grip in Luke’s hair for a blissful few seconds before they both remembered the small child standing at their feet. Flushes high on both their cheeks, they breathed out a laugh into the small space between them.

‘I will see you again soon.’ Luke whispered.

Din nodded, briefly touching his forehead against Luke’s. ‘We will be here, _cyar'ika_.’

Luke pulled away from Din, hands sliding down armoured arms and their fingers lingered together as long as they could even as Luke was turning away.

Artoo beeped excitedly at his master once he was settled and the ship powered up. With one last glance down at Din and Grogu, Luke piloted his ship up into the atmosphere. He knew he would be back, but leaving the temple grounds and those he, well, loved tugged at the edges of him unpleasantly.

——

Din shifts uncomfortably in his armour. He is sat watching his son meditate but the sweat from his own training prickles against his skin. Something unusual pulls at his chest and Grogu’s ears perk upwards. Confused, Din looks around and reaches for his staff he had placed on the grass next to him. He scans the tree line, flicking through various detector settings with practiced ease to seek out the threat. Grogu’s eyes open and he gurgles happily. Then, Din finally hears the sound of an x-wing entering the atmosphere. Breathing out a relieved breath, a grin stretches out under the beskar helmet.

Seeing Luke’s ship descend slowly after almost a month away was a balm upon Din’s skin. With Grogu in his arms, Din rocks slightly back and forth on his feet. His free hand curls into fists and relax repeatedly by his side. He holds himself still as Luke descends from the ship, his Jedi robes whipped around him by the breeze.

Rushing forward to greet him, Din falters for a second when he sees Luke’s face. Deep shadows lay beneath his eyes and a purple bruise stains a cheek. A thin but long cut runs from his jaw up towards the eyebrow on the other side. Luke winces slightly at the concern clear on Din’s face.

‘They…were ready for me..’ Luke’s voice was rough with lack of use. He coughs. ‘It was a trap. I got them all in the end, but one Imperial general was clearly having a bad day.’ He gestures up at the cut. He tries a small smile but winces again as it pulls at his bruised skin.

‘ _Ner jetti_ ,’ Din sighs and places his hand against Luke’s arm, ‘you are safe now. Let us look after you.’

Together, the clan walks inside.

——

Luke now sits leaned up in his bed, smeared with bacta thanks to Din’s careful attention. The flickering light of the oil lamp darkened the shadows of his bruised skin. Luke is healing already, but his mind far too exhausted to manipulate the Force to speed up the process.

He can hear Din moving about in the next room and sense his underlying concern through their connection. It seeps as a light green across his mind.

Din appears in the door frame, soft in his sleep clothes and helmet off. His skin glows in the soft lamplight. Luke smiles.

‘We can talk about this all in the morning. You need to rest, sweet one.’ The affectionate term dropping warm and easy off Din’s tongue.

Nodding, Luke reaches out for him. Din easily falls carefully into the space between Luke’s arms. He wraps Luke up into his embrace, thanking all the gods he knows for the rise and fall of Luke’s breathing and the warmth of his chest. Din never thought he could feel so strongly for another person like this. He never thought that his mind, his heart, his _soul_ could be so transfixed by another. It had been almost a year since he met the mysterious Jedi on Moff Gideon’s ship. A brief glance of time in the expanse of their lives. And yet. Here they were. Din feels as Luke shifts carefully and presses his nose against Din’s jaw. _Gods_. Din never wants him to move.

‘Sleep.’ Din whispers again. He moves to press a kiss above the bruise on Luke’s cheekbone. He feels a gentle huff of breath against his neck. Din ignores the gentle warmth that stirs in his stomach.

Extracting himself from Luke, he helps the other man settle further down under the covers. He brushes gold hair off Luke’s forehead and straightens up to leave.

‘Wait, Din-‘ a small voice sounds from under the pile of blankets. ‘Stay. _Please_.’

Who was Din to say no to that?

——

All three are sat around the fire set up on the edge of the space outside their huts. Grogu is making frankly unsettling noises as he consumes his dinner at an impressive pace. His ears twitching with the vigour with which he attacks his unsuspecting bowl of stew. Din huffs a laugh.

Luke is now all but recovered from his injuries, the bacta and his healing meditation that morning having worked to patch up the marks on his skin. He smiles and talks easily with the other two, translating Grogu’s thoughts to Din every now and again. It’s easy as breathing, laughing with them. Two ancient creeds sitting with their knees touching and gazes lingering over the head of a tiny green child older than both of them. If Luke let himself think about it too long, he’s sure he would laugh at how absurd this was. Then, he sees the stars shine across Din’s armour and suddenly it doesn’t feel quite so absurd anymore.

Grogu eventually tires out, his belly full and body warm as he sits between his family. The now gentle murmur of conversation lulling him to sleep. Din and Luke look at each other, sharing a silent exchange before nodding. Luke carefully picks up the sleeping child as they stand. Luke feels Din rest a hand low against the small of his back as they head in to put Grogu to bed. He ducks his head in an attempt to hide his blush.

Luke gives Din a minute to say goodnight to his son alone. He is sitting on his, well _their_ , bed and is about to reach for the fastening on his boot when Din comes to the door.

‘How are you feeling?’ Din’s voice is soft through the modulator as he reaches Luke, once again placing a gloved hand on Luke’s face. He tilts Luke up towards his gaze, checking for any traces of injuries that had now long since faded.

‘Wonderful.’ Luke sighs out. He turns into Din’s touch, placing a kiss in the small space between sleeve and glove at the man’s wrist. Luke stands, with barely an inch between his chest and Din’s. He has to tilt his head up slightly to meet Din’s visor and the hand on his cheek is joined by another to frame his face. Luke’s eyelids flutter closed at the feeling of Din threading his fingers through his hair. A soft noise escapes him before he can stop it.

At that, Din pulls away and slowly removes his helmet, placing it on the bed with one hand before he leans forward and presses his lips against Luke’s. It’s gentle at first, but soon the distance of the last month catches up with them both and Luke is gripping at Din’s armoured waist tightly, pulling him close. Din readjusts his grip on Luke’s hair and kisses him harder.

Din feels glorious against him and Luke can’t get enough. He turns them and nudges Din to sit down on the bed. Without breaking away, Luke sits himself on Din’s lap. Metal armour digging in slightly as he does. He lets his hands run over Din’s chest, shoulders, neck- anything and everything he could reach. Well, almost everything. Luke can tease when he wants to.

A small groan slips from Din at the weight of Luke in his lap. Luke’s touch is intoxicating. He can feel the edges of his mind get hazy when Luke slips a hand across his neck, brushing under the rolled fabric of his shirt.Luke looks to Din, who nods. Carefully, reverently, Luke begins to unclasp the sections of armour. Starting with his chest, then shoulders, back, vambraces then finally, gloves. Each item carefully floated to land upon the chest of drawers at the edge of the room. Din shudders at the effortless movement of Luke’s fingers as he directs them without a thought. With another questioning glance at Din, Luke moves to pull at the hem of Din’s undershirt. He nods in reply, the fog in his brain delaying his reaction for a second. His shirt is pulled up and off, forgotten as it is thrown on the floor somewhere.

Din gasps when Luke immediately places a kiss against his neck. Tilting his neck to allow more space, Din hears himself swear at the searing heat of Luke’s mouth. Every kiss leaves goosebumps as they move down towards the center of his chest. The drag of Luke’s tunic against his bare skin would be enough to drive him mad, Din thinks.

He turns to Luke when he feels him pull away. He watches as Luke moves off his lap to settle on his knees in the space between his legs. A question clear on Luke’s face. Once Din realises, he swears to himself again and nods.

The teasing sweep of Luke’s palms up his thighs might kill him. The sensation of Luke’s short nails scrapping along his the clothed parts of legs not covered by armour sends dull sparks up his spine. Din practically whimpers. He can’t look, turning his face towards the ceiling and he winds his grip into the sheets. Din is already so hard he feels dizzy with it. Luke clearly notices, a teasing glint in his eyes. _Maker_ , Din has found a new appeal to worship now. As long as Luke keeps touching him like that, looking at him like that, Din will thank whatever gods there are that allowed this moment, this man, to happen to him.

‘I’ve been thinking about this for months,’ Luke’s whisper pulls Din from his reverie. He forces his heavy gaze back towards his Jedi. Din is helpless as he watches Luke remove the armour on his legs with tender and dangerous fingers. Din swears that Luke is fucking glowing in the weak light of the lamp. Blue eyes somehow even bluer as they stay fixed on Din’s. ‘I always wondered what it would take to get the most powerful Mandalorian in the galaxy to fall apart. Will you let me find out?’

_Fuck_. Din is nodding before Luke even finishes his sentence. He would be embarrassed but then Luke is pulling at his belt and suddenly Din can’t think. He clenches his eyes shut.

‘Hey now,’ Luke reprimands softly, ‘look at me.’

Din can feel his skin burn at Luke’s words. He complies, moving one hand to rest against Luke’s jaw to ground himself. Luke has to swallow a gasp against the rush of heat that he feels from Din across their connection. He presses the heel of his flesh hand against his own hardness.

Then, Luke turns to his focus back to working Din out from under his trousers. He barely pushes Din’s flight suit further down than his knees before he wraps a hand around Din’s length. He hears a mumbled curse in a language he doesn’t yet understand come from above him. Spurred on now, Luke runs his thumb towards the head then following the touch with his tongue. Din’s hips jolt forwards before he catches himself. Luke looks up at him with a dangerous, teasing smirk across his lips. Din can only watch as Luke sinks down and envelops him in the heat of his mouth. Din felt Luke’s jaw working under his palm. If Din thought he was going to lose his mind before, that was nothing compared to what Luke was doing to him with his tongue.

‘Gods, _cyar'ika._ You feel amazing…’ Din’s voice is barely more than a rumble in his chest and Luke thrills at the sound. He ducks his head down, again and again, each time flicking his tongue against the tip when he pulls back. He lets himself get lost in how Din sounds, feels, and tastes. He barely notices the prick of tears in his eyes as he brings Din to the back of his throat over and over. His flesh hand still holding Din at the base, his metal hand ghosting across muscled things and then hips. Luke hums against Din, letting the sound vibrate around him.

Luke works until Din is huffing out breathy groans and then pulls off with a smile, wiping at the smear of spit and precum at the edges of his mouth absentmindedly. The other man’s grip on his jaw is dislodged as he does so. He lets his hand stay to work over Din. The sight he finds when he meets Din’s gaze is something he wants to burn into his memory forever.

Loose brown curls flop forward, messy against Din’s brow which is pulled together at the middle. Brown eyes are almost lost completely from blown-out pupils. Din’s cheeks are impossibly pink, glowing against his tan skin. His jaw is pushed up, tensed against all the sounds that threaten to spill out of him from Luke’s touch. Oh, Luke won’t have that. He stretches up gracefully and kisses Din deeply, letting his Mandalorian taste himself on his tongue. Desperate hands find themselves back in Luke’s hair again.

‘I want you, Din. I want all of you. I want to hear all the sounds you make. Let yourself _be_.’ Luke speaks softly and Din just about melts. Luke moves his free hand up to run a thumb along Din’s bottom lip just as a moan is punched out of him by a decidedly wicked flick of Luke’s wrist. Din tilts his head forward, dark eyes burning into blue, and pulls Luke’s thumb between his lips and sucks. ‘ _Maker_ , look at you. So good for me. Just so good-‘

Luke’s praise is cut off by a high whine from Din’s throat. The Jedi feels a burst of arousal through their connection. He looks at Din with disbelief before pulling his thumb out of the way to kiss Din hard. He pumps his hand along Din quicker now, pulling delightful staccato moans from him each time.

‘Luke- Luke, please. I-‘ Din’s voice is higher now, breathy and desperate.

‘I know, sweet one.’

With that, he slows his hand and lets Din gradually catch his breath. His voice is barely more than a whisper when he asks, ‘What do you need Din? Tell me, let me give it to you.’

‘You,’ he pants, ‘I need you. But-‘ Din cuts himself off as he ghosts his hands across where Luke’s bruises were. ‘I need to take care of you, tonight. Can I?’

Luke nods before standing up to remove his clothing. Once Din has removed his own boots and pushed his trousers off the rest of the way, he places his hands upon Luke’s, halting his movement. Without a word, Luke understands and lets Din work at the layers of Jedi robes. Luke skims his hands over Din’s now naked form, only ever letting go when Din goes to pull a shirt off. The layers are placed just as carefully on the dresser as Din’s armour was. Their arousal is evident, simmering in the air between them. Din nudges Luke to lie down, his blond hair fanning out around him on the pillow.

Din sinks his weight slowly onto Luke’s body, resting between his open legs and with one arm bent for support. Luke sighs happily at the consuming sensation of Din _everywhere_. He pulls his thighs up slightly, allowing Din to settle fully against his hips. The hot drag of it pulls a groan from both of them.

Immediately, their mouths find each other. Both wanting to drown in the other’s kiss. Nails dig into the top of Din’s back as they press against each other. Something deep and hungry awake now in their chests and in their Force connection. Luke’s mind is soaked in a strong dark blue by it that filters across all his thoughts of Din. He feels strong hands dig into his hips, tilting the angle again as Din drags himself slowly against Luke’s length.

Luke chokes on a gasp, ‘Din, please- there’s some,’ he huffs out a breathless laugh when Din bites gently at his jaw, ’there’s some oil you can use in the drawer.’ The roll of Din’s hips stutters and Luke hears a groan stifled against his throat. Once he recovers, Din sits up and gracelessly fumbles for the jar. He raises an eyebrow at Luke as he holds it up.

‘What? It’s healthy for Jedi to confront their frustrations. No matter what form that frustration comes in.’ Luke smiles at Din’s teasing look as he tries to defend himself. He watches Din coat his thick fingers. ‘I don’t see you complaining about it, Djarin.’

‘Never said I was, _Jetti_.’ Din mumbles against Luke’s throat and he smiles into the kisses he places there at the sound of Luke’s responding laugh. That sound was beautiful, but Din wanted to hear Luke make a very different one now. With a gentle touch of oil-slick fingers against the base of Luke’s hard length, Din gets what is looking for in the sharp groan from Luke that cuts off his laughter. The pale scars across Luke’s chest morph and pull as he arches his back up into Din’s touch. It doesn’t linger there for long, instead, Din teases his touch down to exactly where Luke wants him.

He runs delicate circles across Luke while pressing kisses down his neck. With deliberate effort, Din sucks on Luke’s skin and stains his collarbone with bruises that are much more fitting in Din’s mind. They aren’t deep, but they are enough to have Luke whine high in his throat at the sensation. The only thing in his mind is the dizzying thought of being marked as Din’s.

Din can’t help himself anymore, ceasing his light touches in order to sink one knuckle into Luke.

‘ _Gods._ ’ Luke gasps out at the feeling.

‘Good?’ Brown, questioning eyes sincere as they find him.

‘Yes, yes. _So good_. That feels so good, fuck.’ Din leans back up to kiss the words from Luke’s mouth. His arousal a heavy weight at the base of his spine. He lets Luke adjust before slowly adding another finger. The noises Luke is making are enough to make his erection pulse against his thigh. ‘ _More_.’ The demand pulls at something deep in Din’s chest.

He watches Luke exhale once before he flexes the fingers inside him. Luke’s eyes are closed now, face pulled up and hands gripping Din. He teases his middle finger against Luke and groans when he feels muscles clench around his fingers. After giving Luke a moment to adjust to the stretch, the third finger pushes in slowly.

Luke is babbling, hands flitting across Din’s skin and jaw slack as words of praise and Din’s name slip past his lips. Din feels incredible stretching him with just his _fingers_ and Luke’s mind reels to think of how his cock inside him will feel. Soft moans keep being pulled from his mouth as Din patiently prepares him. Finally, Luke leans up to kiss him.

‘I’m ready.’ Luke gasps into Din’s mouth. ‘Fuck, Din. I’m ready. _Fuck-‘_ he cuts himself off with a gasp when Din pulls out of him. The loss drives him crazy and he focuses on concentrating all his maddening lust on Din, pushing his desperation, need, desire across their Force connection. Din gasps harshly, not understanding where this brick wall of need came from and he closes his eyes against it. It makes his goddamn toes curl. It feels almost decadent. He opens his eyes to meet Luke who somehow has the nerve to look _smug._

‘I didn’t know if you would feel that but figured it was worth a try.’ Luke teases.

Din has to take a settling breath. He grabs more oil and works it over himself, barely controlling the lingering shake of his hands. ‘Was that little trick in your ancient texts, Jedi Master?’ The words hold no sting, mainly due to the breathy sigh that softens the end of it from Din’s own touch on his aching length.

‘Funnily enough, they don’t mention it.’ Luke reaches to pull Din back on top of him. ‘I’m glad it worked, might have to use that again later.’

‘Hmm, you do that and see where it gets you.'

‘That’s the point, Djarin.’

Din raises his eyebrows before tugging Luke’s hips towards his. The blunt tease of Din’s cock against his entrance is enough to wipe the smug grin off Luke’s face. Din kisses him softly, lips lingering, the teasing air shifting again into something heavy again. ‘Ready?’ His mouth brushes against Luke’s as he speaks.

‘Yes.’

Din has never heard a word sound so delicious.

He moves, pushing slowly into the sinful heat of Luke’s body. They groan together at the sensation of it. Din gives them a chance to savour it, watching Luke’s face relax from the pinched tension it was holding. He moves a hand to thread into golden hair and asks, ‘okay?’

Luke nods in his grasp before replying, ‘ _Yes_ , yes.’ His voice tight in his throat, ‘You can move, please move. Even more perfect than I thought. _Shit.’_ He squeezes his eyes shut. _‘_ K- Kiss me.’

Din doesn’t need to be told twice. He presses his lips against Luke’s, slotting them together perfectly before running his tongue against the edge of Luke’s teeth. Then, he shifts his hips. He pulls slowly out of Luke and forces himself to thrust in just as slowly. His body shakes with restraint but he would happily drag out the remnants of his patience so as to not push Luke too far too soon. Not when he trusts him so openly, so completely with his body like this.

They moan together as Din thrusts in gently a few more times. The stretch of it glorious and making Luke squirm. Din could swear Luke’s body is pulling him back in each time and it's a heady feeling. Whatever Jedi trick Luke just pulled opened the floodgates and now their pleasure echoes between each other like a feedback loop.

The tension in Luke’s shoulders falls away and Din takes that as a cue to finally thrust into him sharply. The fast drag of Din causes pleasure to spike up Luke’s body and down his legs, his mouth hanging open slightly around a moan. Luke hikes his legs up higher, resting them up close to Din’s waist, and tightens his thighs. With this, Din is pulled impossibly deeper and curses are shocked out of them both. Luke feels Din press against his prostate with this angle and he whimpers.

‘Luke…’ one of Din’s hands is frantic in Luke’s hair, tugging gently to create space for Din to reach his neck. He whispers into Luke’s ear, ‘so tight, so fucking perfect. Can’t believe- gods, I want to make you feel good. Gonna make you feel so, so good _cyar’ika.’_

Din’s words make Luke’s eyes roll back. His mind is so overwhelmed with Din he can barely breathe. Their connection amplifying everything they feel until Luke’s skin tingles at it. He desperately grips at Din’s chest, wanting his Mandalorian closer, closer, _closer_. A deep moan is pulled from him when he feels Din reach between them to grip his since untouched length.

‘Wait, Din-‘

Immediately, Din pulls up and back, his hips stilling. ‘What’s wrong?’ The sudden wave of concern Luke feels rolling off of Din makes his heart clench.

‘Nothing, nothing, my love. I just have an idea and if you kept on touching me like that I wouldn’t get the chance.’ Luke smiles almost shyly as he speaks.

‘Oh, of course.’

Suddenly, Luke is flipping them over and he settles on Din’s lap, straddling his thighs. If he used the Force to ensure an effortless shift then that’s his business. Din feels so deep within him now, pressing against that spot in him constantly. Luke rolls his hips experimentally at the stretch and throws his head back before speaking, ‘good idea?’

‘Good idea.’ Din agrees immediately. His hands skim up Luke’s sides and down his thighs. He readjusts his legs, planting them on the bed, and thrusts up into Luke. ‘Shit, yes. Good idea.’

Luke only has a couple of seconds to adjust to the new position before Din’s grasp is finding his length again. The sensation of Din pressing against him right there over and over combined with the slow pull of his hand has Luke moaning near constantly now. Din can’t look away. The pale column of Luke’s neck peppered with bruises _Din_ sucked into his skin. Golden hair starting to curl at the ends from the sweat on Luke’s brow. The muscles of Luke’s arms tense as he reaches forward to balance himself on Din’s chest. The red, leaking head of Luke’s cock disappearing under his grip as he works Luke over. Din did not know what he did to deserve this and he didn’t think he ever would.

Then Luke starts _speaking_.

‘Din, Din- so good, feel so fucking incredible in me.’ Luke was murmuring up at the ceiling, hips still rolling and Din was hanging on his every word. ‘Never want to stop, wanted you for so long- _gods.’_ Din thrusts up again, taking Luke by surprise. ‘Yes, just like that. I knew you would feel so good like this.’ Finally, Luke rolls his head to look into Din’s eyes. He whines as Din adjusts, moving his grip to Luke’s waist and starting to fuck up into him earnestly. ‘So beautiful, so, so beautiful. _Look at you_.’

Din can hardly stand it.

‘Touch yourself.’

And Luke does.

They are both so close now, skin tingling with every brush and roll of hips. Din can feel Luke clench around him and it punches a groan out of his chest. Luke quirks an eyebrow and suddenly the feedback loop of their connection intensifies. Din’s hips stutter and Luke almost sobs when they are both consumed with pure heat. Their Force connection so strong now that it is nearly suffocating. Luke repeatedly sinks himself down harshly to meet Din’s thrusts and his own hands work quickly over himself.

‘Din, I’m-‘

‘Me too, fuck.’

Din’s voice now a deeper baritone and Luke shudders. He was bouncing with Din’s thrusts and he felt like he was about to tear apart. The push of Din’s hot length inside him was perfect. The tight grip of Din’s hands may as well have been the only thing holding Luke together. Din tilts his hips every so slightly before thrusting up again and Luke crumbles. With a loud moan of Din’s name, Luke’s whole body tenses up and lightning heat fires up his spine. His vision is white and he can’t _breathe_. Waves of pleasure crash over him, shaking his whole being as Din keeps moving inside him. He feels himself cum hard over his hand and onto Din’s stomach. The rolls of Din’s arousal that fall over him drag out all his sensations. He doesn’t know when he closed his eyes but he slowly opens them as he catches his breath. Heat simmers under his skin.

‘Beautiful,’ is the only word Din whispers as he curls up to kiss Luke.

Luke can barely do more than press his lips back against Din’s with his mind still a haze of pleasure. All he can do is watch as Din pulls his messed hand up to his lips and licks all traces of Luke off his fingers. Heat drops into Luke’s stomach when Din hums at the taste.

‘Absolutely beautiful.’ Din murmurs again. Luke smiles dopily.

They stay like that for a few moments as Luke comes back to himself. Then, he starts to move his hips against Din again, slowly, delighting in the sharp pleasure of overstimulation.

‘Fuck-‘ Din was not expecting Luke to move when he did and the sudden shift of his hips tears a breath from his lungs. Luke pushes all his lingering lust across their bond and Din barely suppresses a whimper. Every time Luke does that it feels like all his senses are dialed up impossibly high and it’s all Din can do to hold on.

Lying back against the pillows, Din groans as Luke takes over. Heat builds up again in Din’s stomach and he can feel himself teeter on the edge. Luke feels incredible around him and he knows this isn’t going to last much longer. Din opens his mouth to speak just as he feels a gentle, yet persistent pressure against that spot inside him. Din gasps and looks up at Luke confused.

Luke just grins and lifts his hand up so its clear in Din’s eye-line. Din watches the slight movement of Luke’s fingers that somehow mirror what he feels inside him. _Oh fuck_ , he thinks, this really isn’t going to last long. Luke is going to be the fucking death of him. A low groan comes out of his mouth and his hands tighten on Luke’s thighs. He can feel the shift of muscle as Luke keeps rolling his hips. Pleasure builds in him in so many different forms that Din can’t choose which one to focus on. His chest rises rapidly with his breathing.

‘So perfect for me. Let me make you come, my love. I want to see how perfect you look, I want to hear those gorgeous noises you make.’ Luke’s voice was distant to Din’s ear but the words still dripped like honey on his skin. ‘ _Let go_ , Din. I’ve got you, sweet one.’

The pressure inside Din builds suddenly, Luke rolls his hips forward and his words are torture. It’s too much.

Din breaks. His skin feels like molten gold and his breath halts for a brief moment. He grips at Luke impossibly tighter and holds him still against him. His mind blurs and he can only think of the way Luke feels, how he kisses him, how he touches him. The way the gold light of Luke’s entire being warms him from the inside, how the searing heat of Luke’s desire ignites his bones.

With his Jedi’s name on his lips, Din groans and spills for what feels like forever into Luke. 

The only sound in the room is their breathing. The spiked pleasure in their connection softening into something calm, an inky blur that settles under their skin.

Luke sighs as he moves off of Din and collapses next to him in the mussed sheets. Din blinks and immediately pulls Luke into his arms. He feels soft kisses being pressed against his chest and he threads a hand up into blond hair.

The lamp is almost out, but neither of them cares. There is enough light for them to see as they share lazy, sleepy kisses. The fire slowly extinguishing as soft hands run over tired skin, the light just enough to cast tiny shadows across the goosebumps left behind. Neither of them need light to know that they are both smiling into each press of their mouths. Just as neither of them notices the dying light, they do not notice the moment they both fall asleep. Too warm, too sated, too happy to pay attention to anything outside of the circle of their embrace. 

They stay like that as they sleep, legs tangled and hair messy. Two ancient warriors, peaceful against each other.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hello at chilladelphiaa on tumblr :)


End file.
